The Worst Kind of Feeling
by Hqudsi45
Summary: Caught between wanting to tell Brennan the truth and the fear of her reaction, Booth is stuck in neutral. And it doesn't help that Sully's back in town. BxB, Booth POV. Read and REVIEW. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well golly gee, you guys who read my last story are awesome! Now, I'm not gonna lie, I've been having a bad few weeks when it comes to the ladies. Unfortunately (for Booth) , I have to let that out somewhere and Bones seems like the best outlet. This is going to be kind of angsty, but this is going to be multi-chaptered, so keep an eye on it to turn slowly as my mood does. Lol, anyways on with the story. BTW, **I don't know what that means** is just my scene divider, okey-dokey?

Summary: "Suddenly, I knew I had lost her. We were so close to it, and just before I could tell her the truth, he had to come back. Damn you, Sully."

Disclaimer: If money wasn't a concern, I would definitely own Bones. As of now, it's a definite concern, so nope, don't own Bones.

"Daddy, Daddy, I did it!"

I smiled proudly at my son as I watched him skate towards me, "I saw little man! You won the game for them!"

Parker glanced to the left of me, looking just as expectantly at my partner beside me, "Dr. Bones, did you see me?"

"Yes, Parker, I did. You were very impressive."

Parker smiled triumphantly; proud that he had pulled a compliment from the famous Dr. Temperance, he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm sleepy, Daddy. Can we all go home?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bones' face. It was one of sheer confusion as she looked down at the boy's face, "That sounds like a plan, Parks."

During the drive back home, I glanced over to see Bones lost in thought. Her face pinched in that little way that was so endearing, and if I hadn't been driving, I was sure I would have leaned over and kissed her right there and then. Parker was sound asleep in the back, so I figured it was time to talk some.

"Something on your mind, Bones?"

She looked over at me, and I realized that her eyes were moist.

"Hey, Bones…"

"Booth, why did he do it?"

I was a shocked at the emotion in her voice. I knew I had to talk fast.

"Bones, look he's a little kid. He trusts you, and he loves you. It's really not that big a deal."

"But Booth it is! I'm not his mother! I'm not even you're girlfriend!" I winced as she said that, and she seemed to pause herself before continuing quietly, "Booth, it doesn't seem right. I'm not a permanent part of your life or his and I—"

"Temperance," The quiet intensity I said her name with surprised even me. But she had to know she was going to be in my life for as long as I could keep her, no matter what, "Parker is my son. And we're partners. I promised myself when he was born that I would be the best father I could be, and that meant letting him be a part of my _entire _life. And right now, most of my life is you."

We stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, before I put my eyes back on the road. We didn't speak the entire rest of the way home, but I was comfortable with the silence.

**I don't know what that means**

As I came out of Parker's bedroom, I looked around to find Bones sitting on my couch. As I tried to walk over quietly, I accidentally kicked one of Parker's toys, sending it flying and letting Bones know I was there. I straightened up and grinned at her sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

"I really gotta get him to clean up his stuff huh?"

She smiled softly at me and then looked back down at the ground as I sat next to her. I touched her arm, and she looked at me again, this time with a curious expression on her face.

"What?"

"Booth, have you ever wondered if…" She hesitated and then shook her head, "No, never mind."

I covered the disappointment in my face and decided to change the subject, "How's about a movie, eh Bones? I think it'd be the perfect thing to wind down the day with."

She looked over at me, almost alarmed, "Booth, I think I should go."

"Nah, c'mon Bones! Look, On-Demand's got a ton of movies and we can just sit back, get some popcorn and relax. Kick the brain into park now."

She smiled at my reference to my own heart quote and sighed, "Alright, fine Booth."

I jumped up in victory and beamed down at her, "I'll get the popcorn ready and you find a movie." I jogged off to the kitchen and called back, "Whatever you like, Bones."

I heard her quietly comment on each movie, a small "No…No…No" hitting my ears every so often. I smiled as I pulled the popcorn out, and when I went back the TV screen was black with the play, stop and fast forward and rewind buttons lit up on the screen.

"Whatta we got?"

She smiled at me and then turned her head back to the screen, "The only interesting movie I could find was called 'When Harry met Sally'. I assumed you wouldn't mind my choice since you did qualify before you left that it was whatever I like."

I chuckled before turning my tone teasing, "Didn't know you were a fan of chick flicks, Bones. Guess I'm gonna have to mark that down in my book, 'what I know about Bones'."

Her face contorted into confusion, "You're writing a book about me?"

My face fell in a dramatic fashion and I sighed heavily, "Just a saying, Bones, just a saying. I've never seen the movie either though so I guess we'll see just how girly it is."

We turned our attention to the screen as the movie began…

**I don't know what that means**

I felt a nervous feeling in my stomach as the movie concluded, and as I looked over at Bones, I could see she was antsy as well. "When Harry met Sally" suddenly seemed like the worst movie to have watched, especially with the way things were going for us. At the point where Harry went into the party and declared his love for Sally, I had felt a bursting of confidence.

Right after that came fear though, and when I had looked over then, I had seen a thoughtful look on Bones' face. That had sent a jolt of excitement down my body. Could she have been thinking about us? I had decided to push the thoughts away until the end, but now here it was and I still had no answers.

Bones spoke, "That was…"

"Interesting," I finished.

She glanced up at me and the thoughtful look came back for a second before she stood up.

"Booth, I think it's time for me to leave," She stretched her arms out and I wanted so badly just to hold her in my arms.

"Yeah, Bones. You gonna be alright to drive?" I asked, a little worried about how sleepy she was.

"I'll be fine, Booth," She made to walk to the front door and I followed her. Turning around as she opened the door, she smiled.

"What?" I laughed, her smile infecting me.

"Its..nothing. Sleep well, Booth." She stood there for a second, unsure of herself before I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"You too, Bones. Thanks for coming with me and Parker today. We had a lot of fun. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She seemed stunned for a moment and then a smile found its way back on her face. "Yes, good night Booth."

As she walked away and I closed the door, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever be able to work up the courage to tell her the truth.

The thought of having nothing with her hurt though, and I didn't want to lead a life in which Temperance Brennan wasn't a large part of it. As I lay down to sleep, a smile creeped onto my face as I reminisced on the day with her. Yes, it was a lovely thing to be so close to my Bones…

**I don't know what that means**

"That doesn't even make sense, Bones!" I tried to keep a cool head as she smirked condescendingly at me and as we walked through the halls of the Jeffersonian I continued, "You can't compare anthropology to football! One of them is dull and all," I searched for the word, "boney; while the other is all about strength and will and power and—"

I was cut off by her having stopped dead center in the double-door's of the museum that led to the Medico-Legal lab platform.

"Jeez, Bones give a guy some warning, will ya?" I looked at her, smirk gone and found her to be staring straight ahead. And there, standing with one arm on the banister and the other in the pocket of his khaki shorts, was Sully.

And here I thought the day had been interesting so far…

And that's the first chapter! I've been writing a lot more now and I think I might actually be getting better at it, go figure. Lol anyways make sure you hit the green button and review! I would really appreciate it and it would inspire me moreee! Thanks for reading too though. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, it's starting to be so fun to write! To all those who read and reviewed the last chapter, thank you so very much. If it wasn't for you, I might have stopped writing again. Lol but really, all your kind words have inspired me to keep going. As a show of faith, I'm gonna make sure each chapter is at least around 1500 words. And again, **I don't know what that means** is just my scene divider.

Summary: "Suddenly, I knew I had lost her. We were so close to it, and just before I could tell her the truth, he had to come back. Damn you, Sully."

Disclaimer: The economy is stuck in like negative neutral and I'm supposed to be raking in enough dough to buy out a whole TV show? The only place I make money is in my dreams so no, I'm not there…yet. Sorry Hart.

This couldn't have been right. There was no way in hell that this could actually be happening. The urge to pinch myself arose, but I swallowed it and looked over at Brennan. She was standing stock-still, watching as Sully moved and began to walk towards us. I started to look back at Sully, but did a double-take as I saw the tears forming in her eyes. She _still_ wasn't over him? This was crazy!

"Well hey there, Tempe. Beautiful day, isn't it?" He smiled kindly at her as he made his way in front of her in that "Oh-so-Sully" way.

And at that moment, Brennan's arms flew out of her pockets and were wrapped around him before I could bat an eye. My heart sunk with despair seeing her plunge her head into his chest, and my gut wrenched even more at the tender expression on Sully's face.

"I'm, uh, I'm just gonna go back to my office, Bones. Give me a call if you need me." And without waiting for an answer, I was gone, speeding down the halls of the Jeffersonian as fast as I could once I was out of their sight.

**I don't know what that means**

"Agent Booth?"

I groaned and called from where my head rested on my arms. "Not now, Charlie."

"Sir, I just wanted to know if it was alright if I went home for the day."

I finally looked up at the Junior Agent and had to smile. He had the most nervous look on his face, as if he was asking me for a huge loan or something and when I started to laugh, he only seemed to tense up more.

"Yeah, Charlie but on one condition." He raised his eyes up from the ground and looked at me.

"Yes, sir?"

"You stop calling me sir." Charlie flushed red and muttered something about "proper respect" before turning and walking out my office door.

I sighed and leaned back. After leaving the Jeffersonian in a huff, I hadn't known what to do with myself. I had sat in the car for at least twenty minutes before starting it, let alone taking another ten before moving it. My mind just didn't seem to be working and for the first time in a long time, I had felt fear. Not the "scared for your life" fear, but the "what's going to happen?" fear.

Sitting in my chair now, the very same feeling crept up to me and I laid my head back down on my desk to think. Bones was going to leave me, of that I felt sure. Then again, she had never really been with me, or at least not in that sense. I flashed on an image of an older Brennan walking through the park hand in hand with Sully and 2 little juniors running arou—

"BOOTH!"

I jumped out of my chair, hand on my gun until I identified my intruder to be none other than Angela. I sighed in relief and sank back down into my chair before turning an annoyed look at the least squintiest squint.

"You know, the door is there for a reason. I know you squints just love—"

She cut me off my sarcastic ramblings with a death glare before softening her features and speaking. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Agent Stud-Muffin?"

I had to smile at how she could innocently flirt in even the most serious of conversations. Then again, I wasn't sure as to what the topic of this particular one was. "What exactly is it that I'm supposed to be doing, Ange?"

"Booth, don't play dumb with me. I've been watching you and Brennan for forever and recently, I've seen some rise in your stuff." She crossed her arms before continuing, "And now, here comes Sully again and you just go off to cry in the corner? Uh uh, honey."

I started to force a laugh before what felt like a sob choked me and gave me away. I looked up at Angela to see her staring at me with that, "You know I'm right" look and I decided it was time to let it out.

"Well tell me just what I'm supposed to do, Angela! Go in there in front of Sully and declare my love for Bones? Or hey, you know, why don't I just go and kick his ass and then walk off into the sunset with her?" I slammed my fist on the table and looked up at her, the tears glistening obviously in my eyes as I whispered, "_What_ am I supposed to do?"

She looked at me with loads of sympathy in her eyes before walking over and enveloping all 6'2" of me in a hug. I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"She's everything to me, Ange. I just-I just want her to be happy, though."

She let me go and looked up at me with something I didn't expect: determination, "I know, Booth. And we're going to make sure that she is."

She turned and walked out and I was left wondering whether that was good for me or not. I glanced at my watch, 5:55, before slipping on my coat and heading over to the Jeffersonian. I had to at least see what was going on over there. I stopped as I was walking out of my office and glanced down at my watch again. I remembered Parker saying something about making wishes when all the numbers on a clock were the same, and suddenly, it didn't seem so childish. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

'_God, please let Bones be happy. No matter…' _I hesitated before resolutely continuing, _'No matter who it's with. Just please, let her be happy...'_

**I don't know what that means**

Entering into the museum, I looked hopefully up at the platform, only to be disappointed at the sight of Zack, Cam and Hodgins leering over some bones from Limbo. Not interested in making small talk with the team, I looked around the lab area before finally turning and heading towards Bones' office.

As I neared, I saw the blinds were drawn and my blood ran cold at the thought of what might be going on in there.

'_She…she wouldn't…' _I looked hard at the blinds before realizing the truth, _'She would…'_

Still, I couldn't stop myself from going closer while simultaneously promising to bolt if I heard even a semblance of a moan. Getting closer though, I heard only voices and I sighed in relief. Not wanting to eavesdrop but too curious to control myself, I listened through the small crack in the door.

"Sully, I missed you so much. But you never called or wrote! You just—you just disappeared! How can we just 'start back up where we left off'?" I cheered silently, hoping for the rest of the conversation to flow this way.

I heard footsteps and I figured Sully had walked over to her. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic actions, but when I heard the slight sounds of a kiss, those same eyes popped open.

"Sully…" Brennan moaned through what sounded like his lips.

I remembered my promise, but I had to hear more. _'Throw him off, Bones! He left you, remember? No letters!'_

"Tempe, I want you so much." Sully was almost panting now,"Let's go home, _now_. Please?

"Yes." She breathed.

I shot up straight and turned and ran. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Slowing down near Limbo, I turned and walked into the area silently. Seeing I was alone, I jumped onto one of the autopsy tables and laid down.

'_How could she just _do that_?'_ I wondered. _'More like _"it"_'_

I shuddered inwardly. There was no way on earth that she could just forget so easily about us. I refused to believe that she would.

But the more I denied it, the more I saw the truth. Sully was so much more than I could ever be. The basics were there, with our careers being the same but it was behind that that it counted.

Sully could do anything he wanted and his fourteen or so Master's degrees proved that. Bones deserved someone like that. Not an average guy like me, who also happened to have more kills to his name than half the serial killers on death row.

I sat up as I realized the two options in front of me. The first was to mope about and fight against their relationship. Whine and bitch and moan until the two of them got fed up and broke it off. But I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. I knew what I would end up doing. I would support her, through the tough times and the good times. I would help her do what it took for her to be happy with Sully, so that I could at least take some solace in her smile.

I loved Bones. That much was clear. I also knew that I didn't love her on the condition that she love me back, at least in the same way.

But now, I was going to have to go against my own advice and put my heart in park and put the brain into overdrive.

'_This the worst kind of feeling'_

A/N: Another chapter done! I can't believe I'm actually getting through this, well, like this! Now, please don't hate me for doing what I did with Sully and Brennan. I told you from the start that this wasn't going to be happy in the beginning. Just keep with it. There's a reason it's under the "S. Booth & T. Brennan column people! Lol anyways I want to thank all those who reviewed last time and hope you liked this chapter. And hey, who liked how I put the title in there?? Huh? Huh?? Who didn't _love_ that? Lol.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!  (Smokey says: Only you can prevent story death. REVIEW. AND don't light matches near it.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm not going to lie, things have been looking up for me recently in terms of my lady luck. So that may very well translate to some very warm feelings….not. Lol just kidding. I have been doing well there but at how I've got this story going, I can't really make it too happy yet. But just keep ask'eth-ing and you shall receive'eth. Eventually. And once again, **I don't know what that means** is just my scene divider.

Summary: "Suddenly, I knew I had lost her. We were so close to it, and just before I could tell her the truth, he had to come back. Damn you, Sully."

Disclaimer: You know what, what if I said I did own Bones? What are you gonna do, huh? What can you possib—Oh…Oh God…I sooooo do not own Bones….ohhhh crap…Sorry Hart. *runs*

Coming into work the next day, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. My plan for the day was to lay low, maybe catch up on some paperwork and above all else, avoid going to the Jeffersonian. If I could accomplish that, my day would be at least that much better.

And all those thoughts came crashing down on my desk along with a shiny new case file. Damn murderers couldn't take _one_ day off? Sighing, I read through the file before getting up and heading down to the garage.

As I walked into the Medico-legal area of the museum, I noticed two things amiss. The first was that the platform was deserted, save for a few grad students milling about. The second had a lot to do with the first, in that Bones was nowhere to be seen. I got a sick feeling in my stomach as I started to walk towards her office and it only got worse when I saw the Squint Squad huddled around Bones' door.

Cam, Zack, Hodgins and Angela all had their ears near the door, and I had to refrain from letting out a chuckle at their actions. There had to be at least 5 doctorates between them, not counting Angela and they _still_ kept up with these childish antics. Heaven have mercy.

"Okay, Squint Squad time to break off from your little spying session and head back to work, huh?" I chided loudly, shooing them with my hands before bursting through Bones' door.

Unfortunately, I happened to pick the moment when the happily reunited couple were indulging in one another to barge in. I cleared my throat loudly, before Brennan broke off and glanced over at me.

"Hey, Sully, how you doing?" I asked, and without waiting for a response I turned my attention to Bones, "Got a case, Bones and it's just how you like it: All bone and no blood.

I swore I saw her eyes almost light up before she turned back to Sully and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She turned to me and I stared.

"What?" She asked nervously.

I broke off my stare, "Nothing, I just thought I—No, I--," I took a deep breath, "It's nothing. Let's go, Bones?"

As we started to walk out, Sully called behind her, "I'll meet you for dinner tonight!"

I grimaced, but looking over at Bones, I couldn't help but feel a little bit better. She seemed to be radiating, something she hadn't been in a long time. If she was happy, then who was I to complain?

Getting in the car, she finally looked at me properly and asked the question I had been waiting for, "Can I see the file?"

I chuckled and handed her the paperwork as we drove off.

"Found a body under the ramp which leads to the Pentagon. Federal area, federal jurisdiction and I am _so_ ready to get a good case going." I smiled over at her, seeing her nose buried in the folder.

"Hmm, it says the body seems to have washed up under the overpass."

"Which is _exactly _why I know it's a homicide."

She looked at me, almost exasperatingly, "Based on what evidence?"

I grinned at her and poked my stomach, "Don't need evidence when you got instincts like mine, Bones. I can smell this one from here."

She tilted her head at me curiously, "Your olfactory nerves would have to be one-hundred thousand times more sensitive in order to pick up that kind of—," She paused, looked forward for a second and then looked back at me," Is that one of your strange expressions?"

"Look at that, Bones; you're starting to figure it out by yourself now!" I smiled over at her again, finding myself overwhelmed with the urge to do so, "Pretty soon you won't even need me!"

And as soon as I said it, I regretted it. I may have been exaggerating again, but the very thought that she might take it seriously threw me on a loop. The way her demeanor changed told me she was thinking about the possibility of that future as well.

I've really got to calm down on those expressions.

**I don't know what that means**

Back at the Jeffersonian once again, I made my way to Bones' office right away and found my way to her couch. I was due for a nice nap and all this worrying about my partnership was getting to me. Turning my phone off, I laid down and slid my shoes underneath the little sofa (Which I noticed for the first time was rather tall). I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The sound of distant laughter pulled me from my dreams and I looked about my surroundings. Remembering my nap, I moved to stretch before I realized the laughing was getting closer. And then I realized just whose laughs I was hearing.

Looking around the office frantically, I saw only one place to hide and seized my opportunity.

Just as I settled myself, exactly who I expected walked in: Sully and Bones.

I stared at their feet as I heard them converse in hushed tones.

"Could you believe that guy at the diner?" Sully laughed, "He was all sorts of freaking out over that itty bitty bit of tomato on his plate."

Brennan chuckled as well, obviously remembering the incident. "I wouldn't have been happy with that infraction either, however his reaction was a bit extreme."

I felt slightly offended that they had gone to the diner. That was _our_ place!

I held back a groan over their silly small talk and wondered how long I was going to have to wait here before I heard that terrible sound of them kissing. My blood ran cold, as I suddenly realized exactly what was about to happen here. It was most _definitely not_ something I wanted to be a part of.

"Oh, Sully." Brennan sighed against what I assumed were his lips before the sofa creaked. I felt the bottom of the sofa pushing down more against me and I started to wonder just how I was going to get out of this.

"Tempe, I need you," Sully intoned passionately.

I gagged quietly under them, realizing that I had always imagined saying those words to her myself, along with three other little words.

'_I wonder how many times Sully's told her he loves her…'_

Far too many for my tastes, of that I was sure. I heard the sounds of their make out session get louder and then I heard the unzipping of objects and realized I _had_ to get out of there before things got out of hand. I was _so_ not going to spend my Thursday evening listening to and probably feeling their lovemaking.

I started to slowly slide out to the back area of the couch before my watch hit one of the legs, loudly. I heard them stop and Brennan spoke. "Did you hear something?"

Sully groaned impatiently. "I'm sure it was nothing, Tempe. Now, where were we?"

As they continued I couldn't help but be appalled at how sexually _charged _Sully seemed. There was no way that he had spent all that time out in the Caribbean celibate. Why was he so…_eager_?

'_He's got the most beautiful woman on the planet, that's why._' I thought.

Slowly, I started to move again and was almost out before I heard Sully groan with pleasure. The fact that Brennan hadn't made any noises of her own didn't go unnoticed and I almost barfed right there at the thought of what was going on. I moved quicker and was finally free.

Rising up to a crouching position, I moved deftly and quietly, with the skill of a tried and tested Army Ranger. I nearly jumped through the door as I reached the exit but took my time and got out. Leaning against the wall, all I could hear was some muted panting through the windows. Letting my head sag, I slowly started to walk away before I heard the last thing I expected.

"I—OH, yes…BOOTH!"

My eyes widened as I swiveled around. I couldn't fight the grin that was creeping onto my face and I started to whistle a low tune as I turned back around and walked out of the Jeffersonian.

Things just got a _little_ more interesting.

A/N: Tada! Now I can officially Beta! Lol the requirement s were only two stories before but they changed it to 5. But now I also have stories equaling 6,000 words (Crazy!) and so now I'm legal. To beta, of course. :D. Anyways, my many thanks to those who have reviewed and I look forward to your comments. To be honest, I didn't like how this started but now, I think this might have been one of the funnier chapters. And yes, the fact that Booth is calling Brennan more in his narration has meaning and so is the fact that Mr. Booth has not heard Sully say those three little words… Keep reading! And one more note: The part where Booth thinks '_He's got the most beautiful woman on the planet, that's why._' I just want to clarify just for political correctness' sake: That's in his eyes. All women are innately beautiful creatures so don't go feeling down. I love you all (And one the most ;) )

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long update folks. Life got kinda busy and as much as I would have loved to lay around all day and read/write fanfiction, I gotta have a life too. I know a lot of you were _shocked _at the end of last chapter over what transpired, but don't worry, it's coming. The B/B will come, just be patient. On with it!

Summary: "Suddenly, I knew I had lost her. We were so close to it, and just before I could tell her the truth, he had to come back. Damn you, Sully."

Disclaimer: I would rather own a car right now then own Bones. Yeah, I know doesn't make sense but hey, I like my cars. Sorry, Hart.

I couldn't sleep that night. Everytime I laid my head down all I could hear were those words again.

"_I—OH, yes…BOOTH!"_

What the hell was I supposed to make of that? She was with Sully, doing things that I could have only fantasized in my wildest dreams about with her, and she's calling out _my name?_

God, love sucked.

Around six o'clock I gave up trying to sleep and just got up to get ready for the day. Forty-five minutes later I was out the door with my coffee in hand and then twenty minutes later I was pulling into the Hoover building.

I got on the elevator and as the door's were closing, I heard someone call out, so naturally, I held the doors open again. And who else would it be other then my fellow FBI agent, Peyton Perotta. She smiled at me in thanks as I pushed the button.

"Agent Booth, how've you been?"

"Eh, I've been better, I guess."

She laughed and gave me a look that I couldn't quite decipher. That—That couldn't possibly be _hunger_, could it?

"Dr. Brennan still oblivious to all the signs, huh?"

I choked on my coffee as she spoke and I had to regain my composure before speaking again. She was looking at me with an amused expression on her face.

"I'm not—We don't—it's—," I struggled to come up with the right words to get her off my case, "Bones and I are just p-partners."

Crap. I had stuttered on the last word, but thankfully the elevators dinged for our floor. Saved by the elevator dingy thing. Thank you, God.

I stepped out and as I tried to walk quickly to my office, I realized Agent Perotta was following me. I thought about stopping and letting her run into me just for my own amusement, but I decided against it and made my way through my office door.

I sighed in exasperation as I sank into my chair and stared up at her expectantly, "What is it, Agent Perotta?"

She smirked at me and I was about to ask her to leave before she said three little words that made me freeze.

"Just tell her."

My mouth moved, but I realized no words were coming out. She still had that _same _damn smirk on her face, but I now saw that she was just feeling mischievous. I closed my eyes once I had managed to close my mouth and leaned back again, picking up my squeeze ball. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"It's not that easy, Agent Perotta. You can't possibly understand the situation I'm in with her."

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged, leaning forward over my chair, "Try me."

I burst and threw down my ball. "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something so strongly for someone and not have those feelings returned? I've waited for _four_ years, Perotta. _FOUR."_ I held up my fingers for emphasis. "But every _damn _time, something gets in the way. First, I was dating someone. Then she was. Then I stopped seeing other people but she _kept _going and there was that stupid _line_. And now," I rose up and slammed my fist onto the table, "Now, Sully is back and I _know_ she wants me instead of him but it's just…" I stared back at Agent Perotta and then sat down again. I stared at my lap for a while before I finished quietly, "It's just that I don't know what to do."

She stood there, looking at me with what I knew was pity and what I didn't want. But then, her eyes clouded with determination as she spoke. "You have to tell her the truth, Booth. We both know she'll never let herself see the truth. She's—she's a lot like a little kid in some ways. You just have to show her the right path. The path she knows she wants but doesn't really know exists."

I couldn't help but look on in wonder at Agent Perotta. Where had this come from? The last time I had saw her, she had been hitting on me like no other and now? This was all too crazy. All too, too crazy. But she was right.

Bones was worth the risk.

"Thank you, Agent Perotta. I needed that." I said quietly.

She smiled. "You're welcome Agent Booth. Just don't hold off too long, or you'll regret it."

She started to walk out as I called behind her, "I won't!"

I sat back again and chewed my lip in thought._ 'Ahh, what the hell. Now's as good a time as any.'_

And with that, I was off to the Jeffersonian.

**I don't know what that means**

Walking in, I could hear loud voices and I wondered just who would be juvenile enough to have a fight in the Jeffersonian.

'_Probably one of Bones' students fighting over evid—'_

My thoughts were cut short by the scene that I walked into. Bones was storming towards the Jeffersonian with Sully right at her heels, arguing about something and I started to hear it as I got closer.

"Tempe! This is _ridiculous_." Sully seemed madder than I'd ever seen him.

'_I wonder if this is about last night'_

No one had noticed me, what with a major lover's quarrel going on and I decided to keep it that way and ducked behind one of the tall pillars.

Bones turned back to Sully with fire in her eyes, and I could feel her anger even 300 feet away.

"You don't control me, Sully! I am not going to ask to be assigned a new partner!"

Oh yeah. This was about last night.

As she moved to swipe her card at the platform, Sully grabbed her roughly by the arm and I started to drift out from behind the pillar, the anger I kept bottled up so well building up at his inappropriate actions.

"Yes, you _will_ Tempe" He snarled before doing the last thing I could have possibly expected.

He slapped her.

As I watched her fall back, things slowed to a crawl. Suddenly, I wasn't in control and before I knew what I was going on, I was moving towards the platform, with only one thing on my mind: Extreme violence.

Sully turned and saw the other reason the room was still quiet. His face paled and he looked down in horror at Bones, who was holding her face where he had hit her.

I grabbed Sully by the lapels and though he struggled mightily, he wasn't getting away from me. I slammed him up against the pillar closest.

"So, Sully, you think you can hit Bones, huh?" I snarled at him. He started to say something but I elbowed him in the face, hard. "What was that, Sully? Didn't catch that."

He opened his mouth and I slammed my fist into his face.

"Speak _UP,_" I roared, before I elbowed him again. And again. And again.

He started to lose consciousness but I was _not _going to let that happen. I grabbed his face in my hands and squeezed, slamming it back and forth into the pillar. "Oh, so now you want to sleep, is that it? No here, let me do what you did to her."

I started to slap him around before he wheezed out something.

"I'm sor--,"

I lost it even more. "Are you trying to _APOLOGIZE_?" I bellowed.

I kneed him in the gut before he started to sink down again and again, I kept him up. And then, I pulled out my gun.

I was gone. My mind was so far gone, and I felt this primal rage taking its feral grip on me and pushing it to its limit. I took the gun and shoved it in his mouth and I _loved_ what I saw. That fear in his eyes pushed the beast in me, whispered to me to just pull the trigger.

"Booth."

And suddenly, my anger started to fade, the sound of her voice calming me. My vision cleared and I saw the damage I had done. Sully's face was mangled, blood covering every area I could see. I turned back to her, now standing and one look pulled me all the way back.

I dropped him and turned slowly, looking down in shame as I put my hands in my pockets. She started to walk towards me and I was about to look up when I realized she had walked right past me.

I stared in shock as she walked calmly over to Sully and bent down, examining him. This couldn't have been real. There was no way.

"You bastard! I hope you die!"

She screamed in a tone I had never heard before, and kicked him so hard he slid on the smooth linoleum floor of the Jeffersonian.

'_Ah,'_

She turned back to look at me, tears brimming in her eyes. My heart broke at the sight of her face and I walked over to stand in front of her.

And then, I grabbed her and just held her as she sobbed into my chest. We stood for what felt like hours, my chin resting on her head, her soft sobs the only noise I could hear before she pulled away and looked up at me.

"I am so sorry Booth." She whispered.

I cupped her chin with my finger and held her gaze. "Temperance, don't you dare be sorry." She choked on another sob as she smiled at me, "I love you. I love you so much."

Her lips were on mine before I knew it. We were lost in each other for seemingly eternity, before the need for air separated us. And then we heard the cheers and the whoops and hollers and we looked around.

In all the confusion, I hadn't noticed that the _entire_ lab team was present, grad-students included. Angela, Cam and Hodgins stood at the top of the platform, looking down on us with luminous smiles on their faces, Angela especially. I laughed at the sight and looked back around to see Sully was being dragged out by security to where 2 police officers were standing. I looked back down to see Bones looking up at me, a radiant smile on her tear stained face.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" I answered grinning.

"I love you too."

And with that, we were lost in each other once again. Finally, this nightmare was over, however short-lived. I was going to finally be happy. And I knew that that moment couldn't have been anymore _perfect_.

Well, except for maybe if there was some apple pie around.

_Fin_

A/N: HAHA! I GOT you. I made you think there was gonna be more chapters. But that's a complete wrap folks! I can't honestly believe that I finished this story, because, I'm not gonna lie, I'm a total jerk when it comes to making my readers happy. But I did it! I've been thinking I might write like an epilogue, but I don't know. We'll see. My next story is going to be a crossover between Supernatural and Bones so that should be FUN! And yeah, that was my first fight scene and I just thought about when Booth kicked the ss of that one gang guy in Season 1 when he put a hit on Brennan. Loved that part!(It's at the end) Lol ok, I'll leave you to review :D.

PLEASE DO REVIEW! Thanks and I'll love you forever! :)


End file.
